


Beyond The Bounds

by lokisasylum



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song fic, alternative endings, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:52:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisasylum/pseuds/lokisasylum
Summary: Beyond The Bounds is a compilation of Death Note Oneshots that were originally uploaded on my Deviantart account back in 2007 until I left the fandom a year later.The compilation includes the following pairings:♦Mello-x-Matt (chap I-III & VI)♠L-x-Light (chap IV)♥L-x-Matt (chap V)





	1. COLD (MxM)

**Author's Note:**

> For [guincoleridge](http://guincoleridge.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. I hope they are to your liking. ^^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going over the plan to kidnap Kiyomi Takada for the last time, which ended up in a rough argument over a disagreement. The two lovers go their separate ways without saying goodbye or apologizing to one another. 
> 
> Will they both put aside their pride before times runs out and it's too late?

\------

  
Matt lit another cigarette as he drove around town. Today was the day he and Mello would put their plan in motion to kidnap Kiyomi Takada. They’ve been going over this for nearly 2 weeks; they know the plan inside out: Matt would play ‘decoy’ while Mello grabbed Takada. Simple right?

  
  
However, things haven’t been going too smoothly since he left the house. He and Mello had had a fight before going their separate ways. There’s a 90% chance they might end up dead by the end of the day regardless of the outcome and honestly leaving on bad terms wasn’t exactly their idea of a goodbye.

  
_‘That asshole, why does he always make things more difficult than they already are?’_ He thought speeding up a bit and coming to a stop in front of a gas station to buy more cigarettes.

  
  
After heading back to the car, he began to think about his fight with Mello a few hours ago.

_‘Ok, so maybe part of it was my fault, I mean I know Mello’s worried and yeah I could have tried to make it easier for him, but…. ARGH!’_

  
  
“WHAT’S WRONG WITH ME!!?” he screamed slamming his fist on the steering wheel. “Get a hold of your self, Jeevas, you got a job to do. If you fuck up, we’re all dead” to ease his mind a bit he turned on the radio a drove off again.

  
  
“This is the Mega Station 106.9 FM and I’m your host, Gaby Calderon. We’ll be taking request now, so if there’s a song you might wanna hear give us a call and let us know. Ok, first up, we got a special request here from Mihael, who would like to dedicate this next song to his friend Mail.”

  
  
Matt nearly jammed his foot on the brakes at the mention of his name and Mello’s.

_‘What did he—‘_

  
  
“So if you’re out there, this one’s for you, buddy. Enjoy!”

  
  
_[Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right_  
_I never stopped to think of you_  
_I’m always wrapped up in things I cannot win_  
_You are the antidote that gets me by_  
_Something strong like a drug that gets me high_  
  
_What I really meant to say_  
_Is I’m sorry for the way I am_  
_I never meant to be so cold_  
_Never meant to be so cold_  
_What I really meant to say_  
_Is I’m sorry for the way I am_  
_I never meant to be so cold_  
_Never meant to be so]_

  
  
Matt chuckled lightly, this was so un-Mello like, yet at the same time, it was something he’d expect from him. Mello was never good at expressing his true feelings in front of others and whenever he did something wrong he never apologized. But in the end, he would do something unexpected to let you know he was sorry, even if the word it self never left his mouth.

  
  
“Can’t say I blame him though, I’m like that too sometimes if not most of the times.”

  
  
_[Cold to you, I’m sorry about all the lies_  
_Maybe in a different light_  
_You could see me stand on my own again_  
_Cause now I can see_  
_You are the antidote that got me by_  
_Something strong like a drug that got me high_  
  
_What I really meant to say_  
_Is I’m sorry for the way I am_  
_I never meant to be so cold_  
_Never meant to be so cold_  
_What I really meant to say_  
_Is I’m sorry for the way I am_  
_I never meant to be so cold_  
_Never meant to be so cold]_

  
  
_‘Damn it, if only I could—no it’s too late now.’_ He though sadly, only a few more blocks ‘till he reached his destination. He stops at a Red light and closes his eyes for a moment.

“Mello, I’m… I’m sorry”

  
  
_[I never meant to be so cold]_

  
  
As if on cue, his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen and saw Mello’s number.

“Hello”

  
  
“Matt?”

  
“What is it? Something’s wrong?”

  
  
“No, I just… wanted to tell you…”

  
  
_[I never really wanted you to see_  
_The screwed up side of me that I keep_  
_Locked inside of me so deep_  
_It always seems to get to me]_

  
  
“… I'm sorry about earlier”

  
  
Matt froze, unable to say anything. The light turned green and he began to move again.

  
  
_[I never really wanted you to go_  
_So many things you should have known_  
_I guess for me there’s just no hope_  
_I never meant to be so cold]_

  
“Hey, you there?” Mello asked sounding a bit concerned.

  
  
“Yeah, yeah I’m here, I just…” He answered when he finally found his voice. “I’m sorry too.”

  
  
“So, we’re cool then?” Mello grinned at the other end of the line.

  
  
“Yeah” Just two more blocks now.

  
  
“And Matt”

  
  
“Yeah?”

  
  
"I love you”

  
  
_[What I really meant to say (say)_  
_Is I’m sorry for the way I am (Is I’m sorry for the way I am)_  
_I never meant to be so cold_  
_Never meant to be so cold_  
_What I really meant to say (say)_  
_Is I’m sorry for the way I am (Is I’m sorry for the way I am)]_

  
  
His heart skipped a beat at the sound of those words and the honesty in his voice. “I love you too, Mello” he replied, trying to mask the trembling in his own voice.

  
  
“See ya’ at home when this is over?”

  
  
“Sure, I’ll wait for you there”

  
  
They both hung up and Matt looked straight ahead and immediately noticed how close he was to the building. He lit a new cigarette and took out a Smoke gun.

“Let’s do this, Mello”

  
  
_[I never meant to be so cold_  
_Never meant to be so cold]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on August 25, 2007
> 
> Song lyrics are © "Cold" by Crossfade
> 
> This fic is the very first fanfic I've ever written when I joined deviantart back in 2007. I wrote it as an entry for a contest. And well... I've been writing since then ^^


	2. I'll Be There (MxM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“I’m sorry for making you wait all these years” Matt told him, wiping all his tears away. “If I hadn’t found you in time, I… I just don’t know what I would have done. A life without you, Mello, would be a punishment to live.”_

  
  
_It was February 14th in Wammys House and the atmosphere was filled with fun and laughter from the children, who ran around exchanging gifts with their friends or secret Valentines. Halls decorated in bright colors of red and white ribbons, heats, cherubs, roses and all sorts of trinkets that are typical of this celebration. On one particular classroom the students gathered for today’s special assignment_

  
  
_“Alright, everyone. Today’s activity is called: Find a Friend. Be a Friend. First, you will each receive an index card on which you must write 3 things about yourself. It can be what you like, dislike, hobbies, about your personality, ect… You cannot, however write your name, only the 3 sentences I told you about.” Miss Felicia instructed while handing the cards. The children did as told and once finished handed their cards to the teacher who shuffled them quickly and handed them back to them in no particular order._

  
  
_“Okay, as you may have noticed, each of you has received someone else’s card. The reason for this is that the first part of the activity, ‘Find a Friend’, requires you to guess who’s card you’re holding, how will you do this? Easy, you have to stand up and walk around the classroom asking each other a few questions about what is written in the card you’re holding without showing the card, ‘till you find it’s rightful owner and that person will be ‘Your Friend’. Now, for the second part of the activity ‘Be a Friend’, means that once you’ve found your “friend” you will go back to your seat and instead of sitting remain standing until someone finds **you**. Did everyone understood?”_  


_  
“Yes ma’am” the children answered in unison._

  
  
_“Then lets begin and good luck to all” she finished smiling at them._

  
  
_In the next half hour the only thing that could be heard in the classroom was the sound of the children, walking around, talking, asking, giggling, moving seats and by the end of it all, each one had found their respective friends. All except one boy who remained standing next to his seat. Mihael Kheel._

  
  
_“Mihael, what’s wrong? Didn’t you find your friend?” Miss Felicia asked him a bit concerned._

  
  
_“…Sorta…” he answered not sounding too happy about it. “It’s Near…”_

  
  
_She scanned the room until finally seeing the other boy sitting at the very end of the classroom, playing by himself, not really caring about getting involved in the activity. “Well, at least you found someone, honey”_

  
  
_“Yeah but…”_

  
  
_“Hm?”_

  
  
_“Nobody found me…” he finished sadly._

  
  
_“Oh, dear.” She said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, and then turning to the rest of the students. “Class, did everyone find their respective partners? Please look around you to make sure”_

  
  
_They all looked at one another, read their cards again and asked the ones closes to them. “Yup, everyone did” answered one of the girls._

  
  
_“That’s strange, there should be at least someone without a partner”_

  
  
_“…I guess nobody wanted to find me”_

  
  
  
«-(¯`v´¯)-«-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸-(_†_)-,.-~*'¨¯¨'*•~-.¸ »-(¯`v´¯)-»

  
  
  
  
“Mello” a voice woke him from his deep slumber and he looked up to see Matt’s concerned face hovering over him.

  
  
“Hn?”

  
  
“I just… do you need anything?” he asked gently removing a few blonde bangs from Mello’s eyes. Careful so as to not touch the left side of his face which was covered in bandages due to his severe burns.

  
Closing his eyes momentarily, Mello answered softly “No, don’t worry about it.”

  
  
“Are you sure?”

  
  
“Yeah”

  
  
“Hmm, well I brought you something anyway, just in case” he pointed towards the night stand were a chocolate bar, a glass of water and some pain killers lay. Mello carefully and with some help from Matt sat up on the bed and eagerly accepted the chocolate bar, while Matt sat down on the floor, his back resting against the mattress. For a while neither said anything until.

  
  
“Hey, Matt”

  
  
“Yeah?”

  
“Do you remember…. Back at Wammys House when we had that assignment on Valentine’s Day?”

  
  
His companion leaned his head back on the bed while trying to remember. “Which one?”

  
  
“The last one”

  
  
“You mean the one with the cards?”

  
  
“Yeah.”

  
  
“What about it?”

  
  
“Did…” Mello looked away from Matt, feeling a bit silly for what he was about to ask. “Did you ever find your Friend?”

  
  
Now it was Matt’s turn to look away. “I dunno, I think I left before the whole thing started.”

  
  
“…Oh” Mello said a bit disappointed.

  
  
“Why do you ask?”

  
  
“Oh, nothing it’s just…”

  
  
“It’s just?”

  
  
“…Nobody found me” the blonde responded looking down at his half eaten chocolate bar.

  
  
“You’re wrong, you know” his partner told him firmly.

  
  
“What?”

  
  
“Oh hey um… Listen, I know it’s prolly early and all but…” Matt slowly stood up so he could look at Mello eye to eye. After clearing his throat he produced a small box from behind his back and handed it to Mello. “Happy Valentines Day”

  
  
A look of surprise washed over Mello’s face as he looked at the present being offered to him and up at Matt. Slowly he brought a shaky hand up to accept the gift, whispering a small ‘Thank you’ before shifting his eyes down to the covers, unable so say anything else.

  
  
“You’re welcome, Mel” Matt replied sitting next to him on the bed. “Well? Open it”

  
  
“Ah, sure”

  
  
The gift was simple, a small bright red box with dark letters on the top that read _‘To: Mello from Matt, Happy V-day’_.

He smiled at that. Opening the lid, Mello’s eyes widened at what he found inside. There in 38 white stones, 10 blood-red ones and a silver crucifix dangling at the very end, lay a rosary.

  
  
“I noticed that you had lost it when I brought you home, so I got you a new one” Matt commented, scratching the back of his head and looking away from him.

  
  
Mello took out the rosary and held it up admiring its beauty, when something inside the box caught his attention. It looked like a folded piece of paper or card. _‘Is that… an index card?’_ he thought, brows knitting together in a frown while observing Matt out of the corner of his eye, the redhead kept avoiding direct eye contact with him. Finally taking out the card, he read it.

  1.     1. _I love chocolate_
    2. _2\. I enjoy playing soccer_
    3. _3\. One day I’ll become “L”_
_  
_



  
A slim hand was brought to his lips as he recognized the handwriting to be his own. _‘How did he…?’_ Flipping it over in his hand he noticed something else was written there.

  
  
_‘ **I** found you’_

  
His eyes shone with unshed tears and his body trembled slightly when realization hit him hard.

“M-Matt” he stammered completely overcome by emotions. “It was…you… all along?” His answer came in the form of a pair of lips brushing his own in a tender kiss and a gentle hand caressing his cheek. By now the tears were flowing freely down his face, but he didn’t care as he gave in and began to kiss the other back.

A few minutes later both boys pulled away when the lack of air became too strong.

  
  
“I’m sorry for making you wait all these years” Matt told him, wiping all his tears away. “If I hadn’t found you in time, I… I just don’t know what I would have done. A life without you, Mello, would be a punishment to live.”

  
  
“Matt…”

  
  
“But from now on.” He continued, taking the rosary and placing it around Mello’s neck. “Things are gonna be different. ‘Cause for as long as I’m breathing I’ll be here and I'll never leave your side, I swear it.”

  
  
Mello’s eyes lit up with joy he hadn’t felt since leaving Wammy’s House and he scooted closer to Matt for another kiss. “Say, Matt”

  
  
“Yeah?”

  
  
“Just out of curiosity, who found you?”

  
  
His friend only rolled his eyes and rested his head on his shoulder before mumbling in a very annoyed tone “It was Near” to which Mello burst out in a fit of laughter soon to be joined by Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on January 27, 2008
> 
> The song that inspired this fic was none other than **Lenny Kravitz - I'll Be Waiting** (which is also the main theme for the "L Change the WorLd" movie)


	3. Caught in the rain (MxM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sneaking out of Wammy’s house to get some chocolate and getting caught in the middle of a storm Mello gets the chance to meet Matt.

_~I was caught in the rain,_

_wasting my time on the ground~_

_\----------------------_

“Shit!” Mello cursed for the up tenth time that evening. “Real fucking great”

He had manage to sneak out of Wammy’s house, just like many times before to buy chocolate from a nearby store a few blocks down. The owner practically knew him by now and he’s only been caught once and by L who only scold him lightly, telling him that he needed to be more careful (after all, L had done it too once or twice).

However, this time Mello hadn’t counted on the possibility of getting caught in a storm.

He’d only gone half way through before it started to rain. At first it was only a few drops, which he ignored, but then it came down harder, until it was a downpour. So here he was, stuck in front of a coffee shop waiting. He slid to the floor and unwrapped his new chocolate bar, since apparently he wasn’t going anywhere pretty soon.

“This sucks” he groaned taking a bite of his chocolate.

“You got that right” another voice said, from his right.

Mello looked over and saw another boy around his age, sitting on the floor like he was, a gameboy in hand. He was dressed in a red and black stripped shirt, dark blue jeans, black sneakers and wearing a pair of orange goggles.

_‘He looks so… familiar’_ Mello thought to himself, observing the other out of the corner of his eye. _‘…but from where?’_

“You’re from Wammy’s House, right?” the boy asked without taking his eyes from the game.

“How do you know that?”

“‘Cause so am I”

Finally it clicked. “I remember now, you arrived almost two months after I did. How come I never see you?”

“I like to stay in my room, its quiet.”

“hehe, I do that sometimes. Except when---“

“Near’s there?” the boy asked, trying to hide a smirk. He’d been in Wammy’s House long enough to know that Mello and Near didn’t get along at all.

“Yeah…” Mello said quietly.

“By the way” the other said, putting away the gameboy and taking off his goggles to reveal clear blue eyes. Mello could only stare. “The name’s Mail Jeevas, but you can call me Matt” he said.

“Mihael Kheel, but everyone else calls me Mello”

“Mello?” Matt asked raising an eyebrow “Sound’s like marshmallow”

Mello fumed. “Look who’s talking ‘matt’. At least I’m sweet and look good with chocolate”

“Pff, yeah, sweet as a gas popsicle” Matt shot back, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

“Shut up”

“Make me”

“Dumbfuck”

“Dumbshit” despite the insults they both grinned at each other. Yup, this could be the start of a beautiful friendship

“So Matt, what’s your excuse for sneaking out?” Mello commented after some time later. “I doubt you went out for games”

Matt only gestured with the pack of cigarettes. “There’s an old man down the street who gets them for me.”

“Hmm”

“What about you?”

Mello lifted the chocolate bar he was eating, sorta like what Matt did with the cigs. They both fell silent, simply enjoying each other’s company, while the rain continued to fall.

“We’re gonna be here awhile”

“Unless…” Matt started.

“Unless what?” Mello asked frowning, yet curious.

“Unless we make a run for it” Matt finally suggested, earning an awkward stare from Mello.

“You’re joking, right?”

“Well, from where I see it. We’ve been out for more than 3-4 hours, so by now it’s pretty obvious that we’re missing. In other words: we’re fucked either way; I say we go for it”

Mello kept staring at the rain, then at Matt and back again. He was right, at this point there were no two ways about it. They needed to get back somehow and from the looks of it, the rain wouldn’t be stopping any time soon. Sure, they would both be in deep shit and maybe this will cause Roger to be a little more strict with them, not to mention that they’ll have almost everyone in the house keeping an eye on them from now on. ‘Damn, we really are fucked’

“Well, what’s it gonna be?” His thoughts were interrupted by Matt, who was now standing in front if him, a hand was being offered and he had his goggles back on.

Mello finally sighed in defeat and took his hand. “Fine”

Matt smiled mischievously and pulled Mello into the rain with him, earning a yelp from his new found friend.

“Matt! What the hell are you doing!?” Mello yelled, trying to pull away from Matt, who had his arms around his waist.

“You looked a little dry back there, so I thought I’d help with that”

“Crazy bastard, let go!” Mello commanded.

“Or what?” Matt tilted his head to get a better look at Mello, his blonde hair was all over his face and his green eyes that never left his shone brightly.

“What?” said boy asked, getting pretty annoyed.

“Nothing” he said, but leaned down to capture the other’s lips. Mello froze at the contact, but then slowly began to relax and leaned closer to Matt. The kiss was soft and sweet. It didn’t matter that they were both soaked from head to toe now, all it mattered was this moment, ‘cause you never know what might happen tomorrow or in a few hours.

When they finally broke apart Matt whispered into Mello’s ear.

“Race ‘ya home.”

“Wha--” but before Mello could react Matt was already running like a bat out of hell in the direction of Wammy’s House.

“GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!” Mello shouted, dashing after him.

“HAHA, RUN BITCH, RUN.”

Maybe getting caught in the rain isn’t so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on October 23, 2007
> 
> I was listening to **Revis - Caught In The Rain** from the Daredevil soundtrack the entire time while i wrote this and i guess it also helped that it is currently raining out side.


	4. Black and White Love (LxLight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Even with the lights turned low, in a crowded room and the music still playing softly from the speakers... they danced_

**[Wednesday, February 13th**

**9:58 p.m.]**

Strobe light flashed in sync with the music, as bodies danced together in a sea of black and white. It’s the Pre-Valentines party at **‘Red Level’** and tonight’s dress code consist of semi-formal clothing in the colors black and white.

White if you are single, Black if you are taken. However, that hasn’t stopped a few “taken” from hooking up with other “singles”

L Ryuuzaki watches the scene unfold around the club. Leaning back against the bar he takes a sip from his Passoa Mango. Letting the sweetness run down his throat and using his thumb to wipe his lips before licking it.

“Having fun?” Light Yagami asked over the loud music.

“Hn” was the only answer he received, followed by an eye roll.

“You’re not still mad at me for dragging you along are ‘ya?” Light he asked grinning.

“You didn’t _drag me_ , Yagami-kun.” L commented defensibly. “I came on my own free will” He finished taking another sip from his drink and turning away as if ignoring his companion.

Light had to laugh at the young detective’s childish attitude. He had been planning this little night out for several weeks as a mean of celebrating their success in the Kira case and it had taken more than 5 people (Watari among them) to convince L of taking the night off to hang with Misa and him.

_‘But that’s not the real reason why he’s upset’._

Much to Ryuuzaki’s distress, Misa had been the one to choose their wardrobe.

Resulting in L being dressed in black, hip hugging jeans, a white buttoned long sleeved shirt, with the first and last two buttons undone giving plenty to admire and black sneakers--to Misa’s insistence, being against him wearing those ugly converse and L refusing to wear dress shoes. As an added bonus he had a small silver chain hanging from the left side of his hip and a silver cross around his neck. His raven hair had been spiked a little more with gel and the dark rings around his eyes now seemed to give him a touch of mystery.

Light had to admit, he looked more than stunning the whole sight of him screamed: _“Single and ready for the Taking”_

Light on the other hand wore black leather pants, a shirt similar to L’s, but in black and black shoes. Chains at the hip like L and two necklaces; one was a silver dog tag and the other similar to the one Misa always had on.

And speaking of which…

“Where is Misa anyway? She said she’d meet us here by 9:00 o’ clock and it’s already 10:15.” Light commented staring at this watch.

“Strange indeed, but that’s Amane-san. I’m sure she’ll be here any minute.” L offered.

“I guess you’re right” Light said with a chuckle. _‘That’s Misa, always fashionably late’_.

After ordering a drink, he sat down next to L while observing him out of the corner of his eye. There was something about him tonight that prevented Light from taking his eyes off of him, but this wasn’t the first time that he had found himself staring intently at his friend.

His pale skin, those deep eyes, the way he moved, those rare occasions he had seen L laugh or smile all of these would always leave Light with a strange feeling which made him question so many things.

Ryuuzaki in turn, feeling the other’s stare cocked an eyebrow at him.

“Why is Yagami-kun staring at me so much?”

“Huh? Oh… nothing just thought that you should dance with someone” He replied quickly.

“Pardon?”

“I said you should ask someone to dance with you.” Light repeated a bit louder this time. “We’re in a club after all.”

“This wouldn’t have something to do with what I’m wearing, would it?” Ryuuzaki asked suspiciously.

“Why not? And there’s nothing wrong with what you’re wearing. You look fine!” Light snapped, but his tempter only flared when he caught the detective mumbling under his breath. “AND NO, KIRA HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!”

L scoffed. “NO, but I know perfectly well what they mean!”

“Look, Ryuuzaki---“ he began but was cut off by his cell phone ringing to the tune of ‘Caramelldansen’, thus receiving a few odd stares from those around them. _‘Damn Misa for messing around with my ringtones!’_

“Misa where the hell are you?! You said you’d meet us here an hour ago—what? Ryuuzaki? He’s right here—no, no, he’s not wearing the converse.”

L could only roll his eyes in annoyance, somehow feeling that the deafening noise everyone considered as music just wasn't loud enough at the moment to drown out the world around him. He was uncomfortable, bored, with too many hormonal-crazed people around him.

_‘What a waste of a perfectly good night.’_ He thought bitterly. _‘I could be doing so much progress on the case…’_

“WHAT YOU MEAN YOU’RE FLYING TO BARCELONA!!?” Light screamed furiously into his cell nearly making Ryuuzaki spill his drink.

“Yes I know that but—“ A heavy sigh left his lips. “Fine… Yes, I know Bye…” Light placed the cell phone back in his pocket and sighs deeply.

“I take it that Amane-san won’t be joining us tonight” L remarked bringing his thumb to his lip.

“Ya think?!” Light snapped back

L only lowered his eyes to the floor and said nothing.

_‘Wait to go, Yagami. Just yell and bitch at the very person you forced to come along to keep you company.’_

“Look, Ryuuzaki..” He started. “We’ll leave if you want. Tonight’s gonna suck anyway and I probably made you waste your time by---“ A pale hand was suddenly being firmly pressed against his lips. Silencing him in mid rant. And to his surprise found Ryuuzaki’s amused face only inches from his own.

“Yagami-kun talks too much which lowers the probability of listening and reasoning by 30%” The detective teased with a small smile and Light stiffened somewhat.

“I was merely going to suggest that we stay for a while, but if you wish to leave…” he finished, removing his hand from Light’s mouth and turned to leave.

“Wait!” Light said, grabbing his arm. L looked back and their eyes met. Light felt his heart racing and struggled to get the words out.

“We could…”

“Hm?”

“Stay a while, if you want that is.” he said, unable to look away from the dark haired detective’s eyes.

Ryuuzaki only smiled and nodded. “Yes, I would like that”

\----------

**[2:00 AM…]**

So far the rest night had gone pretty well, Light had managed to force L into dancing with at least 3-4 girls (since he kept refusing), and he himself had danced with a few. Some hours and several drinks later both were slightly drunk and are now just sitting at the bar, sharing some anecdotes from their childhood.

“So you messed with the security system and sneaked out?”

“Yes, though I must admit I only managed to do it 5 times until Watari caught me.”

“How?”

“Easy, the last time I forgot one of the passwords and typed a wrong one thus activating the alarms on the whole house. I was grounded for three months” L finished.

“Ouch, oh shit!” Light said between fits of laughter.

“Haha, yeah. Those were the days” Ryuuzaki said, staring at the dance floor.

A silence fell between them and Light took the moment to down his last glass.

“Light-kun, dance with me” L blurted suddenly. Light choked on his drink.

“Excuse me!?” Light asked with wide eyes.

“Dance, Light-kun. Would you like to dance with me?” L repeated, staring at him.

“Why, me?”

“Why not?” L countered in a very serious tone and for once Light found himself at a loss for words.

A popular song started blasting from the speakers, followed by the crowd cheering as more people came into the dance floor.

“Come on” was all the warning Light received before L grabbed his hand and pulled him deep into the crowd. Light was too shocked to either protest or pull away so he let Ryuuzaki do as he wanted. They came to a stop near the middle and L turned around fully to face him.

Light watched mesmerized as L closed his eyes letting the beat take over him as he began to move his hips to the beat, the rest of his body following suit. Not wanting to be left standing there he takes a step closer to L, placing his hands on his hips loosely, getting used to the other’s rhythm. L didn’t seem to mind as he only got closer to Light until their bodies were nearly inches from each other.

The song picked up a bit of speed and they moved together in perfect sync and total bliss.

When the chorus came up again, Light removed one of his hands from L’s hips and wrapped the other around his waist pressing him completely against his body. L in turn snaked one arm around Light’s neck.

The feel of Ryuuzaki’s body against his own, the way his skin felt at contact whenever his shirt went up a bit with each move, cool and wet with sweat, his sweet scent, not from his perfume, but his own natural scent. All of this mixed together was completely exhilarating for Light as he kept grinding against him wanting more of it.

The song once again slowed down, taking a more sensual beat. L spun in his arms and Light in turn wrapped his arms around him from behind and they went down in unison, coming back up slowly.

Light took the opportunity to slip a hand under his shirt caressing his sides and abdomen, causing the young detective to gasp and lean his head back, resting it on his shoulder. The other hand traveled down his arm, taking his wrist and pulling that arm back up to wrap it around his neck.

When the song reached a quicker beat again, L spun to face Light and grinned at him as he began to do a series of difficult steps, Light grinned back and mirrored his movements perfectly. They kept dancing together in perfect harmony, enjoying every minute of it

The song finally comes to an end and softer ballad begins to play. Most of the couples laughed and cheered as they left the dance floor to get something to drink at the bar or sit somewhere to relax. L took a step back, as if to leave, but Light took him by the hand and gently pulled him back into his arms.

“Nice moves, Ryuuzaki” Light complemented, holding him closer, swaying slowly with the music.

“Light-kun’s quite impressive himself” L replied back, pressing his forehead against Light’s, smiling. “Who would have thought?”

Their eyes locked for a couple of minutes, before looking away half from embarrassment, though both secretly smiled at that.

“I’m actually… glad that it’s just the two of us tonight” L spoke softly.

“Hmm”

“With Amane-san around all the time, it gets harder to spend more time with Light-kun.”

Light didn’t know if he was still high on adrenaline from dancing, but he was pretty sure somewhere in the corner of his mind that L’s confession should’ve come as a shock to him.

“I-I suppose you’re right.”

“Light…I…um…” his voice trailed off and Light feeling the hesitation in his words turned to look at his face.

“Ryuuzaki?” he asked but his partner refused to answer or look at him, to which Light reached out to grab his chin firmly, forcing him to meet his eyes. “L, what is it” he asked once more in a whisper, so only he could hear it.

L’s lips parted several times to speak, but the words never came. Light frowned watching him struggle so much.

_‘L, what are you so afraid to say?’_ he thought, but before he could voice it out loud, those lips touched his own in a tender kiss. Light smiled against his lips, returning the kiss more passionately.

Despite all, with the lights turned low and the music still playing, they danced.

\---------

**Thursday, February 14th**

**7:30 A.M.**

_[ring… ring… ring…]_

“Hello?” Light answered groggily before letting out a soft chuckle at the voice on the other end. “Happy Valentine’s Day to you too, Misa... No, not much happened—“ His eyes momentarily fell on the sleeping form of Lawliet next to him on the bed. A smile playing on his lips as he recalled the night before.

“I’m sorry, what? Yeah… okay, me too. See you in two months.” 

*click*

Placing the phone back on the nightstand as quietly as possible, Light snuggled back against L, brushing a few bangs from his face. He smiled lovingly as he whispered: “Thank you, for giving the best night of my life... I love you.”

With one final kiss on his lover’s cheek, he laid his head on his shoulder and closed his eyes, slowly allowing himself to fall into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on April 1, 2008 as a late Valentine's Fic.


	5. Rendezvous (LxMatt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Two lovers, one night, and a dangerous affair._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song: “Scream” by Avenged Sevenfold

\-----------

_[Caught up in this madness too blind to see_

_Woke animal feelings in me_

_Took over my sense and I lost control_

_I'll taste your blood tonight]_

Two lovers stand-alone inside an elevator, watching each other intently. No one knows of their secret meetings late at night when everyone’s gone and they would have the building all to their selves where they can safely express their emotions while at the same time trying out something new.

And tonight was no exception…

_[You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_But know it's too late you've wasted all your time]_

A playful grin is met by a sensual smile, an open invitation for him to come over and claim what’s his and only his. So he takes the chance and advances.

_[Relax while you're closing your eyes to me_

_So warm as I'm setting you free_

_With your arms by your side there's no struggling_

_Pleasure's all mine this time]_

His lover smirks as he is gently pushed against the wall, and it all begins with a passionate kiss, mouth savoring every minute of it with a desire they’ve both held back for far too long.

_[You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_But know it's too late you've wasted all your time]_

The kisses become more heated as hands begin to travel all over their bodies. Every touch is given gently, not too fast and not too slow, the type mean to send shivers down your spine, making you lose yourself more and more. 

_[Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_

_Cover me, unwanted clemency]_

A pair of lips make their way from lips, to collarbone, neck and finally shoulder line. His lover shudders with pleasure, calling his name, sliding his hands down to his hips, pulling him closer against him, wanting more of it and their bodies grind slowly in a steady beat, yet still enough to cause a few moans from escaping them.

_[Scream till there's silence_

_Scream while there's life left, vanishing_

_Scream from the pleasure_

_Unmask your desire, perishing]_

Their actions pause momentarily to allow clothing to be removed and discarded of. Once the task is done, lips meet up again in an intense kiss.

_[We've all had a time where we've lost control_

_We've all had our time to grow_

_I'm hoping I'm wrong but I know I'm right_

_I'll hunt again one night]_

Hands begin applying more pressure to the strokes; moans become louder accompanied by occasional surprised gasp when certain sensitive areas were touched.

_[You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_But know it's too late you've wasted all your time]_

The tables turn and his lover takes over, allowing himself to be the one pushed against the wall this time. His lover’s hands travel down his body, finally coming to rest on his waist and he is lifted swiftly from the ground.

“Hold on to me” he whispers breathlessly and his lover obeys without question. Circling both arms and legs around him.

_[Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_

_Cover me, unwanted clemency_

_Scream till there's silence_

_Scream while there's life left, vanishing_

_Scream from the pleasure_

_Unmask your desire, perishing]_

A kiss is given, in a means of distraction as the other slowly slips in and an instant of slight pain turns into pleasure and their bodies began to move. Staring dazedly into each other’s eyes, words of love and adoration such as “I love you”, “you’re my everything”, “my beloved”, are exchanged.

_[Some live repressing their instinctive feelings_

_Protest the way we're built don't point the blame on me_

_Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your body_

_Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged your mind]_

The grip around his lover tightened as the movements picked up speed, pushing the other deeper into him. Breaths ragged, hearts racing, they cried out, lost in the heat of the moment.

_[Cherishing, those feelings pleasuring_

_Cover me, unwanted clemency]_

Bodies spasm, shuddering uncontrollably and they reached the climax together, crying out louder, holding on until it’s over and they were left exhausted, panting heavily.

“That …was amazing” he commented pressing their foreheads together.

“I agree.” the other replied with a chuckle.

_[Scream till there's silence_

_Scream while there's life left, vanishing_

_Scream from the pleasure_

_Unmask your desire, perishing]_

Both lovers stepped out of the elevator some time later to part their separate ways, but not before sharing one final kiss and a promise.

“Until tomorrow, then?”

“I’ll wait for you”

A smile is exchanged between them with a tender “Good night” as they turn away from each other, heading for their respective rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on May 20, 2008
> 
> LxMatt was once a guilty pleasure of mine back when I joined an RP group that we dubbed "The POT" (or "The Pentagon Orgy Team" LOL! cause there was only 5 of us and our first meeting/RP session ended in smut). I of course played as L and a good friend of mine played Matt. 
> 
> Our versions of L and Matt were very different from canon roles. 
> 
> Matt was actually as smart as L and protected him constantly from Light's manipulations and Mello's random fits of rage. Resulting in the two becoming involved in a forbidden romance (since Matt was in an established relationship with Mello, and L was with Light [who had lost his memory due to an accident, but my RP partner who played Light was almost never present so I would RP more with "Matt" thus the two of us became close and so did our characters ])


	6. Seize the day (MxM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if something had gone wrong in their plan and Near had died instead of Mello and Matt? 
> 
> A melody, a memory or just one vision…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by © "Seize the day" by Avenged Sevefold.

**[Matt's POV]**

\-----+----

“Something’s wrong.” I said to myself as I kept speeding down the streets of Tokyo. Something was more than wrong here. The plan had been simple, I would play decoy and Mello would kidnap Takada while I distracted the body guards.

Then why the fuck was no one chasing me?!

Dear God, did they figured out our plan and went after Mello instead? Shit, what if they got him already? Am I too late to save him? No! No, that’s not possible!! Our plan was flawless, Mello said so him self. It had to work, maybe I was freaking out too much and not thinking clearly. 

Taking a deep breath to control my self I reached for my phone and dialed his number. My heart pounded painfully in my chest when it passed 4 rings and still no answer came. I was about to hang up and re-dial the number when his voice suddenly appeared on the other end of the line.

“Matt?! Matt, are you ok?!” He sounded frantic, and I could hear him breathing unevenly like he had just run two miles.

“Yeah, I’m ok. What about you, man?”

“That BITCH! She ruined the plan." Mello roared from the other side of the line. "I should have known, I should have--- I should have **killed her** when I had the chance!!” Ruined the plan? Who was he talking about?

“Wait, Mel calm down. Who are you talking about and what happened?” I asked carefully, while paying attention in all directions in case the body guards showed up any minute.

“It was Halle, that WHORE! Instead of handing Takada to me she ran off to her own car and left after we had agreed to it. Now thanks to her the plan is completely fucked!”

“Shit and it was our only chance too.”

I heard him sigh heavily and shifting around quietly, apparently he was on his bike.

“Matt.”

“Yeah?”

“Meet me back at the hideout in 20 minutes. No more, no less. Got it?”

“Got it.”

==================================

After making sure that I wasn’t being followed, I parked my car somewhere out of sight and walked the rest of the way to the secret hideout where Mello had planned to bring Takada for further interrogation about Kira. It was an old abandoned church in the middle of nowhere, nothing but trees and stone surrounding it.

It was perfect. No one would have suspected anything.

As I reached the door and raised a hand to open it I felt the coldness of metal being pressed against my left temple. I didn’t even flinch.

“Sorry I’m late, traffic was a bitch to get by.” Mello nodded, retrieving the gun from my head before we both walked inside.

Once we were seated no words were exchanged between us for what seemed like hours, though in reality were only 20 minutes. Mello kept his head low and eyes down cast as if in prayer, one hand mindlessly playing with the rosary around his neck and I just sat there watching him, waiting quietly for him to speak up first. Despite the fact that we were “safe” now, I could still feel my heart racing and a constant throbbing in my head that didn’t seem like it was planning to stop any minute. God I needed a smoke really bad now.

Suddenly, Mello’s phone went off, causing us both to jump slightly in surprise.

“We had a deal.” Mello said flatly into the receiver, green eyes narrowing as each word was said. It had to be Halle.

“I know that, Mello but there was a slight change of plans in the last minute.” The place was so quiet that I could hear what Halle was telling him even when she was whispering.

“Last minute changes huh? Do you have any idea what you could have done, Halle? Well, do you?!”

“Damn it of course I do! But what else was I supposed to do? Near called shortly before the whole thing started and instructed me to bring Takada over to the SPK headquarters instead!”

Mello stood up now and began pacing, leaving the phone on _'Speaker'_ next to me and I took the chance to pull out a cig and light it.

“Near… I should have known.”

“I’m really sorry, you know I---NEAR!!!” Halle’s scream followed by the sound of gunfire was enough to freeze Mello on the spot as he was turning around and me to nearly drop the cig. A long silence followed this and neither of us dared to move from our places, eyes wide, pale faced, shaken and confused as to what had just happened. After what seemed like another eternity, Halle’s voice appeared again on the other line.

“M-Mello…a-are you there..?” She stammered, half choking on her words. Mello looked to me just as lost as I was, but regardless took back the phone.

“Yeah…I’m here…Halle, what the fuck just happened?”

Halle didn’t answer right away, there was a strange sound coming through the line. Was she…crying?

“C-come over to the SPK…please…”

“Halle, where’s Near?”

“He’s… he’s dead, Mello. Near is dead!”

What?! Dead?? How the hell did that happen? What this some kind of fucked up joke? Near is dead? No! I don’t believe it, I refuse to believe it!

“Mello--!” I began but he cut me off placing one of his gloved hands over my mouth and shook his head slowly.

“I’ll be there soon…” The called ended and the hand was removed from my lips, so I looked up at him, wondering what his new plan was.

His eyes wavered a bit, but soon hardened into a hateful glare as he marched to the door and I followed him without question.

Soon we had reached the SPK building and made our way up to the Control Room. What we saw upon entering that room I think shocked us both, though Mello was always better than me at hiding his feelings.

Many of the monitors were destroyed, chairs were lying all over the place, there was blood splattered on the walls like something out of a horror movie and there… in the middle of the room was Near.

His lifeless body sprawled on the floor, Gevanni, Rester and Halle all sat around him in tears.

He looked so different that I almost questioned if this was even the same kid I would see at Wammy’s House playing alone in a corner with toys or building puzzles, he was so pale… and his lips had turned blue.

Unconsciously I brought I hand to my mouth feeling the warmth of tears making their way down my cheeks. It was too unreal knowing that Near was dead, like receiving a slap in the face. Halle stood from her spot and hurried over to us, embracing Mello tightly while crying on his shoulder, but still Mello said nothing and only let her cry.

Why didn’t he say anything?! Why didn’t he just... DO SOMETHING instead of standing there like a stone. He was hurting, we all were so why was it so difficult for him to let it out now?

“Halle…where’s Takada.” His voice sounded empty as if he were talking to himself more than anyone, while his eyes kept watching Near. Halle pulled away slowly and pointed to another corner were Kiyomi Takada’s body also laid covered in blood where several gun shots had been fired.

Mello walked over slowly to her and kneeled down to pick up a small piece of paper that seemed to have fallen out of Takada’s hand after her death and opened it. Quietly I made my way over to his side to see what he had found. Reading the paper it said “Nate Rivers”. Takada had known Near’s true name all along, perhaps thanks to Kira who by now knew Mello’s real name also.

After a few seconds I watched as Mello stood once more and reached over for one of the computers in the room and began typing rapidly.

“Hey, what are you doing?” I asked raising an eyebrow at him, who again stayed quiet while working.

“Matt, do you have a pen with you?”

“Uh, sure here.”

“Thanks, man. I owe you one.” There was something about the way Mello spoke at that moment that sent a chill down my spine. His face remained emotionless at all time, yet his voice held a coldness enough to freeze hell over and in an instant my eyes went wide as I finally realized just what his intentions were.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” I shouted grabbing hold of his wrist. On the computer screen appeared a photo of Light Yagami as well as 5 others who were believed to be involved with him including. “Mello, think about it do you really want to be like **_him_**? Become another Kira---“

“WE DON’T HAVE A CHOICE, MATT!” He screamed out at the top of his lungs, shoving me away. “It’s over alright? Near’s dead, there’s nothing left to do! We can’t keep stalling while the _‘next opportunity’_ comes again, it’s either them or us and I say we act NOW!”

“Mello…” I heard Halle say softly from behind me.

I saw his hand move back and pullout his gun pointing it directly at me with a fury I haven’t seen in years while he shouted at me once more.

“So do me a favor and back the fuck up!!”

And I did… _slowly_ as I turned my gaze to the other members of the SPK who hadn’t moved an inch despite the commotion. Could it be that they all wanted this as well? That they all wanted Kira dead as much as Mello did at this very moment?

Looking back at him, he was down to the last name that seemed to fit on the piece of paper, none other than Light Yagami’s.

“Rest in pieces…asshole.” Mello spat, glaring up at a photo of Kira on the monitor.

That was four years ago…

==================================

Instead of going our separate ways Mello and I remained working with the SPK along with the other surviving members. With Near’s death Mello took up both the role of L and new leader of the SPK. Never again would we depend on the mafia to do our bidding, never again would we look back on the life we once had. It was perhaps the happiest, yet saddest day of our lives.

Kira was gone, L’s death had been avenged and Mello got what he always wanted, what should have been _his_ from the start.

But even so, I couldn’t help but worry over him. So much had happened and still, Mello’s expression never changed.

It was as if he felt nothing, like part of him died that day with Near. He became numb, though his eyes told a different story. No matter how much he tried to hide it, from the look in his eyes I knew he was miserable, bleeding inside for bottling up so much pain, anger and sorrow. One can only hold so much, for so long.

One day the two of us were sitting around in his room while working on this new case that had come up. Mello was on his laptop and I was on mine with my headphones on humming so myself before a felt a small tug on my sleeve. I looked up to him in question and he pointed to the headphones.

“What are you listening to?”

“Oh! It’s just some band I used to check out years ago when we were in LA.” I shrugged.

I hear him hum softly at that. “What song are you listening to?”

“Hmm… this one’s called ‘Seize the day’.” I told him after a quick check up on my current playlist. “It’s a really good song—sad, but it’s good.”

“Ah…” he looked away slowly to the other side of the room and remained quiet for a bit. I gave him a quizzical look before going back to my work when—

“Will you…”

“Yeah?”

“Could you sing it a bit…?”

I blinked for a few times hearing that, but regardless I nodded smiling back at him. “Of course.”

♫ _Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_

_I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time_

_But I'm too young to worry_

_These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past_ ♫

I began softly and Mello turned looking straight at me. I’ve always loved this song ‘cause for some reason it always reminded me of us… of L… Near… and Wammy’s House.

♫ _I found you here, now please just stay for a while_

_I can move on with you around_

_I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?_

_I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done_

_We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you_ ♫

Of the struggles we’ve been through, finding Mello again, our time inside the mafia, getting involved with the Kira case, Mello’s accident and the fear of losing him.

♫ _I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time_

_But I'm too young to worry (a melody, a memory, or just one picture)_

_Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost_

_It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over_ ♫

A memory? Yes, that’s what the past was right now, a memory slowly fading along with those old pictures you keep from your younger years. Funny how a simple melody can bring those memories back from over 20 years in less than 5 minutes.

♫ _Newborn life replacing life, replacing all of us, changing this fable we live in_

_No longer needed here so where should we go?_

_Will you take a journey tonight, follow me past the walls of death?_

_But girl, what if there is no eternal life?_ ♫

I’ve always wondered what type of person I would have become had it not been for Wammy’s House, the L Program and Mello. If one of us were to die someone else would have stood up to take our place, that’s what we were taught, what we were told to believe as _L Candidates_. For a while, knowing that only made me care less about my life, after all, someone out there was waiting to replace me.

L died and Near was the one who replaced him, but…

I knew somewhere in my mind, in my heart, that no one could replace Mello. He was my first and best friend during our years in the orphanage, my partner when we started in the mafia, and soon he became _my everything_.

♫ So what if I never hold you, or kiss you lips again?

I never want to leave you and the memories for us to see

I beg don't leave me ♫

If Mello had died on that day when our plan backfired I would have gladly followed him into oblivion. Heaven or Hell it wouldn’t have mattered which one we ended up in as long as I could stand by his side and hold him, tell him that he wasn’t alone and that no matter how many failures we’ve had he was still #1 in my eyes. 

“Mel…what’s wrong?” His shoulders were shaking badly and the hand on my sleeve was curled into a tight fist, but even as I called his name he refused to look at me so I reached over and gently lifted his chin so I could see his eyes and what I saw shocked me more than that day when we found Near’s body.

“Oh, Mel…”

His face was tear stained and more kept falling even as he shook his head furiously wiping at them as if that would make them stop. Without a second thought I pulled him into my arms, cradling his head on my shoulder.

♫ Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost

It's empty and cold without you here, too many people to ache over

Trails in life, questions of us existing here, don't wanna die alone without you there

Please tell me what we have is real ♫

“Shh, it’s ok. I’m here… it’s alright.” I told him, rocking him slowly from side to side. And then he just broke down in my arms, his sobs were loud and full of pain as if all of those years of holding back these tears had finally snapped. Pain for losing L, anger for not being able to beat Near the way he wanted and fear of losing everything he had left. So I let him cry on my shoulder until he felt satisfied, until his body gave out but soon I too joined him in tears.

♫ (Silence, you lost me-- no chance for one more day)

(Silence, you lost me-- no chance for one more day)

(I stand here alone

Falling away from you, no chance to get back home) ♫

In the end this is all we had and we had each other.

**~OWARI~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally written on June 25, 2009.
> 
> This is the last fic I wrote for the Death Note fandom before I retired from all anime fandoms back then. 
> 
> Lets just say that too much drama and the RP group I was in at the time splitting up over dumb shit made me quit wanting to be a part of any and all Anime fandoms (and RP groups) ever again.
> 
> Such is Life.


End file.
